<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You DO Need to Wear That Red Dress by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995839">You DO Need to Wear That Red Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD'>Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, Malcolm Bright Deserves To Be Dolled Up, Malcolm Bright in a fuckin' dress, Malcolm all dolled up, cross dressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm needs to wear a dress to catch a killer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mentions of Dani Powell/Ainsley Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You DO Need to Wear That Red Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My brain wouldn't leave this idea alone and then there's the fact that the PSon server encourages me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm Bright stared at himself in the full length mirror, shifting in his seat. “I look <em>utterly </em>ridiculous,” he announced to the room at large.</p><p>“Only because we’re not done yet,” Dani said. “We still need to style your hair and do your make up.”</p><p>Malcolm huffed and turned to Gil to give him a long suffering look. The head of Major Crimes gave a chuckle. “Kid, you look <em>fine. </em>Stop worrying.”</p><p>“The dress looks great,” JT added from where he was looking in a box.</p><p>It was for a case. Of course it was for a case- when wasn’t shit like this for a case? The killer moved freely among the high society of New York City, targeting young and affluent women. They needed someone in the department to go undercover to lure the killer out and into the open- especially with Malcolm being worried about Ainsley.</p><p>Ideally, that would mean that Dani would be the one going undercover, but Malcolm had a detailed profile about the killer and knew that Dani didn’t fit the bill with her resting bitch face and general “Do not come near me or you will die” demeanor- a trait that he personally didn’t mind (and neither did Ainsley), but it would turn the killer off from her. Besides, he also knew how high society men tended to act with women, and Dani would probably pull a gun in the middle of the gala that they were all going to.</p><p>Except now Malcolm wouldn’t see Dani flirt with his sister.</p><p>JT had suggested Edrisa, but Malcolm and Gil shut that down. Edrisa would’ve blended in more easily, but her anxiety levels around the living, and also around people who tended to have money would have made her not draw the killer in. She wouldn’t be comfortable, and they needed someone who would blend in effortlessly.</p><p>Which left the men to cross-dress. Gil was far too old to draw the killer in (plus Malcolm would hate to have Gil shave his beard), and JT laughed at the idea of him in a dress, although he would’ve fit in.</p><p>That left Malcolm Bright, nd he was regretting many of his life choices at that moment.</p><p>“Try to find a diamond choker, JT, it’ll hide his Adam’s apple,” Dani said as she sprayed Malcolm’s hair with a heat protectant.</p><p>Malcolm made a face. “That’s going to make it seem like I got my status on my back, not on my feet,” he said.</p><p>Gil snorted. “We would <em>not </em>send you into this function looking like an escort, your mother would kill me.”</p><p>“We could, boss,” Dani said. “Escorts go to these functions all the time.”</p><p>“True, but he’s not going to go for an escort,” Malcolm said.</p><p>“He could, they tend to be affluent,” JT said. “Besides, we’ll need something to hide your Adam’s apple so you’re not outed as a guy. There’s no good way to hide it without drawing attention to it, so we might as well make your neck into a disco ball.”</p><p>Malcolm had to concede that JT had a very valid point. He turned back to observe himself in the mirror.</p><p>He was wearing a floor length red dress with a drop back and a slit that went up to the middle of his thigh. His legs were shaved smooth and encased in a pair of pantyhose. He wore simple black flats with a bow on the toe, diamonds sparkling (they were really cubic zirconia, but they were small enough that Malcolm could get away with saying they were real). He wore red lace garters under the dress, small knives in sheaths on them. He refused to go in defenseless and it added an air of mystery and mystique.</p><p>Dani was now painstakingly curling Malcolm’s hair, teasing it with her fingers. “I think that you’re going to make a beautiful woman,” she said.</p><p>“Thanks,” Malcolm said, “but only because you’re doing my shit. I just hope that my mother won’t recognize me.”</p><p>Gil nodded. “I’ll distract her the best that I can,” he said. “We should find someone to distract Ainsley.”</p><p>“If we’re going to go the escort route,” Dani said, “I’ll go with him, and I’ll distract Ainsley.”</p><p>Malcolm smiled to himself. So he <em>will </em>get to see Dani flirt with Ainsley after all.</p><p>Good.</p><p>“So,” JT said, humming, “I found a thick diamond choker, a pair of simple diamond teardrop earrings, and a couple of nice rings. Anything else?”</p><p>Malcolm thought about the victimology, the bodies, and the catalogued property of the women that were found near their bodies. “A watch. One that isn’t too flashy, but a nice simple, elegant watch.”</p><p>“Why a watch, Bright?” Gil asked.</p><p>Malcolm winced as Dani accidentally brushed the curling iron against the nape of his neck. “All of the women found had a faded watch tanline, but there was no watch ever found with the bodies. It’s his trophy.”</p><p>“That’s an interesting trophy,” Gil commented. “So, let’s see if you have your story straight.”</p><p>Malcolm sighed. “My name is Lynn Matthews, I’m currently getting my Master’s degree in Brit Lit at Princeton,” he said, affecting his voice to be about half an octave higher, softer, sweeter. He made his voice return to normal. “Gil, that sentence kinda hurt, are you SURE that I can’t say that I’m going to Harvard?”</p><p>“I could be cruel and make you say that you’re going to Yale,” Gil said, chuckling as Malcolm pretended to retch. “You’ll be fine with Princeton.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Malcolm said with a sigh, closing his eyes as Dani ran her fingers through his hair. “That feels good, Dani.”</p><p>“Does it? I’m sure,” Dani said. “Your hair is so nice to play with. And it looks so nice curled. Keep going with the thing.”</p><p>Malcolm sighed again. “Mom’s an interior designer, dad’s a surgeon,” he said. At least that part of his story was vague enough that no one will mistake him. “I’ve got an older brother who’s trying to make it big on Wall Street.”</p><p>Gil nodded. “Good, Bright. Very good,” he said.</p><p>“Alright,” Dani said. “Let’s do the make up.”</p><p>Malcolm looked at himself in the mirror. The mess of curls on his head looked really nice, fun. He was starting to look <em>good. </em>He smiled and began to slip on the jewelry, smiling at JT as he brought over the watch.</p><p>“Hold off on putting on your choker,” Dani warned. “I need to blend the foundation down into your neck, and I don’t want to get any on the choker. Not that it matters, since finding your shade was the easiest thing in the world. I don’t even have to blend shit to get the right color.”</p><p>Malcolm stuck his tongue out at Dani.</p><p>“He looks so cute,” JT said, ruffling Malcolm’s hair and whining when Dani hit him.</p><p>“If I have to redo these curls, so help me JT, Tally won’t be happy with me,” she said.</p><p>Malcolm closed his eyes and let Dani do his make up.</p><p>He’s had his make up done before, and he’s always found it very relaxing. Except for eyeliner and mascara and eyelashes, but Dani was absolutely helpful with that aspect.</p><p>“I’d kill for your eyes,” Dani said. “They’ve got a good amount of real estate on the lids, and your lashes are wasted on men.”</p><p>Malcolm laughed and batted those exact lashes and shrugged.</p><p>“Besides, they’re so expressive,” Dani said. “I’m enjoying this. And I can tell you are too.”</p><p>“It’s relaxing,” Malcolm said, and that was all that was said on that.</p><p>After that, Gil was quizzing him on different parts of his undercover’s life (such as “why are you wearing flats?” “I had a bad skiing accident a year or so ago, broke my ankle and heels hurt too much”) and the signal that would tell them that the killer was there (he was to pretend to faint in the killer’s arms).</p><p>Once Dani was done with his make up, he looked in the mirror again. He now had thick, full lashes that his mother would envy and winged liner. His bottom waterline was lined in white, making his eyes larger and even brighter. Dani had decided to do a natural smoky eye and she softened and feminized his features. His skin shone brightly with the amount of highlighter she had put on, and he liked the effect. The final touch was the statement red lip that made his lips look fuller.</p><p>“You look <em>gorgeous, </em>Bright,” Dani cooed.</p><p>“Thanks, Dani, for that and for everything else,” Malcolm said as he fastened the choker around his neck and looked at himself again.</p><p>Damn, he looked good.</p><p>“Dani, get ready,” Gil ordered. “You too, JT.” He clapped Malcolm on the back. “You make a pretty girl, Bright.”</p><p>Malcolm flushed as he adjusted the choker, basking in the praise. He felt cemented in this persona, and well-</p><p>He did look good. Good enough that JT smacked his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm looked around the gala two and a half hours later, sipping his water. He would be drinking, but alcohol never had a good effect with his meds. He saw Gil entertaining his mother so much so that she didn’t even come over to try to get him to be with him. He then found Dani flirting shamelessly with Ainsley- and Ainsley responding in kind. JT was nowhere to be found, and Malcolm couldn’t say that he blamed him. He twisted a ring and sighed softly.</p><p>There was no sign of the serial killer thus far. He had been approached by many of the young men milling about, all of them considered potential suspects until Malcolm found something to exclude them. It could’ve been something as simple as mismatched socks (one of them had paired a dark navy blue sock with a black sock, something that the killer wouldn’t do) or something a bit more complicated, like the wrong cadence of speech.</p><p>This game of “hurry up and catch a murderer” had quickly turned into a game of “hurry up and wait”.</p><p>So he sat back and waited, flirting with the young men that came by and scanning the prospective suspects as they came up to him. In order to keep himself in his cover’s headspace, he thought about the compliments from his coworkers as he underwent the transformation.</p><p>
  <em>Damn Bright, your hair looks so soft like that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You may have had to use twelve razors and an hour and a half to shave your legs, but they look fantastic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your ass is better than mine, and that’s sad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every man is going to wish they were fucking you, every woman is going to wish she was you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bright, I need your skincare routine, ASAP. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malcolm, you look resplendent. You should do this more often. </em>
</p><p>His skin was glowing still. His fake nails were wonderful for scratching and made it satisfying. They were in a warm gold hue and he had to admit that his hands looked great with them on. Fingers now that much longer.</p><p>He took another sip of his water and brushed his fingers across the diamond choker across his neck. It soothed him, calmed him. It made him feel powerful, wanted, desired. Owned, even, although by who was uncertain. He just knew that it gave him that feeling. It was a heavy, yet comforting thing.</p><p>
  <em>And JT probably knew it would make him think that. Damn him. </em>
</p><p>It felt like Gil’s hand on the back of his neck; like Dani’s hand encircling his wrist and pulling him back; like JT’s arm crossing over his chest and holding him close; like one of Edrisa’s hugs. Like the way Eve’s arms would encircle his neck.</p><p>It felt <em>good. </em>He could analyze what all that meant later, in the privacy of his loft with only Sunshine for company. For now, he had a killer to catch.</p><p>“I must say, I think that you’re the most beautiful woman here tonight.”</p><p>Malcolm turned and looked at the man who approached him and gave a shy smile, analyzing him. “You know, flattery will get you nowhere,” he said warmly.</p><p>“Ah, but is it considered flattery if it’s true?” the man asked. He held his hand out to shake. “Jerry Borden.”</p><p>Malcolm looked down at his hand discreetly as he shook it. Scratches lined his hand all over. <em>Cat or murderer? </em>he wondered. “Lynn Matthews,” he replied. “What do you do for work?”</p><p>“I’m a lawyer,” Jerry replied. “I specialize in real estate. Terribly boring stuff. You?”</p><p>“I’m a rare book seller while going to school,” Malcolm replied as he went off script slightly. Only slightly. “I have my MLS and I’m going for an MA in Brit Lit at Princeton right now. Where did you get your JD?”</p><p>“Yale,” Jerry said with a nod. “Can I get you a drink, Lynn?”</p><p>“Water, please,” Malcolm requested.</p><p>Jerry nodded and smiled before heading over to the drinks table. Malcolm kept a close eye on him to see if he would tamper with the drink. He caught Dani’s eye and gave her a subtle nod, telling her that this may be the one. Something just gave him that vibe. She gave an almost imperceptible nod back before leaning in to whisper in Ainsley’s ear. His sister flushed and playfully shoved Dani, smiling.</p><p><em>Please fuck at some point,</em> he thought as Jerry returned and gestured for Malcolm to take his water.</p><p>“Thank you,” Malcolm said with a smile. He looked in the water and noticed it was slightly cloudy. <em>Drugs. </em>He took a very small sip of it and smiled at Jerry as he sipped his own drink. “So,” he smiled, leaning in. He made sure that Jerry had a glimpse of the watch.</p><p>They talked for a while, laughing and flirting with each other. Malcolm was certain that he had the one. There were plenty of beautiful, successful women around, and he had kept his eye on Jerry all night. Malcolm had gotten the most attention. <em>Good. </em></p><p>“Well, Lynn,” Jerry said, laying a hand on top of Malcolm’s. “What do you say to getting out of here?”</p><p>“I’d love to, but I’ve got an online class in the morning, and I can’t miss it,” Malcolm said sweetly. “Maybe another time?”</p><p>Jerry’s eyes darkened a little bit. <em>There it is. Rejection is his trigger. </em>His grip turned from light to something a little firmer. “At least let me take you home,” he said.</p><p>“I drove her, and you’ve had a drink or two,” Malcolm said, starting to pull away a little bit.</p><p>The grip became tighter. “Listen here, you teasing bitch,” Jerry rumbled in a low, deep voice.</p><p><em>Gotcha. </em>The adrenaline in Malcolm’s veins started flowing quicker and quicker, and he batted his lashes at Jerry. “Jerry, please, I need to go,” he said.</p><p>“You’re going to go with me, Lynn, whether you like it or not,” he said firmly. “You’re going to fuckin’ give it up and everything.”</p><p><em>Now, Malcolm. “</em>You don’t want to do this,” he whispered. “You really don’t. This isn’t your thing. You’re in pain. You’d regret this.”</p><p>“The only thing I’m going to regret is not hearing your screams when I stab you,” Jerry warned.</p><p>“I think I’m going to faint,” Malcolm said seriously, letting his other hand come up to his chest.</p><p>“Don’t play games with me, little whore,” Jerry hissed.</p><p>“No, I really-” and Malcolm pretended to faint.</p><p>And there was Gil. “Is everything alright here?”</p><p>“My fiancée fainted,” Jerry lied, hefting Malcolm in his arms.</p><p>“Does she need medical attention at all?” Gil asked, and <em>Malcolm wasn’t going to think about how much he liked that</em>.</p><p>“I don’t think so, I think she just needs some fresh air,” Jerry said. “I don’t need help, either.”</p><p>Malcolm’s hand trailed down limply towards one of the knives in his garter, the garter exposed.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Gil asked. “She looks a bit pale.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s nothing, sir,” Jerry said haughtily.</p><p>Malcolm slowly withdrew the knife and held it in his hand.</p><p>Gil saw the flash of silver and slowly withdrew his cuffs. “Sir, if you’d please release the young lady and stand up, put your hands behind your back.”</p><p>“What did I fuckin’ do?” he asked.</p><p>Malcolm opened his eyes. “You’re under arrest for the murders of Alicia Charleston, Sierra Cushings…” he recited.</p><p>With each name, Jerry’s eyes widened, but his lips curled into a smile. “They were all like you, Lynn. I take it you’re actually NYPD?”</p><p>Dani had come over by this point and was helping Gil cuff Jerry. “You know what’s even funnier?” she asked.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded towards a now standing Malcolm, brushing off the front of his dress. “That’s a man in that dress.”</p><p>The look of horror and mild revulsion on Jerry’s face is one that Malcolm will relish.</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm sighed as he began taking off the jewelry and smiled to himself.</p><p>“Well done,” Gil complimented, rubbing his shoulders. “And a killer was caught without you getting hurt. That’s a first.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Malcolm sighed, taking off his earrings and setting them aside. “That was a lot of fun, actually.”</p><p>Gil smiled. “Sounds like you’re going to do this in the future. Your mother barely noticed a thing.”</p><p>Malcolm beamed. “And Dani got Ainsley to kiss her, it’s a good night.”</p><p>Gil nodded and brushed a kiss to Malcolm’s still curled hair. “Get some sleep, Malcolm.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell</p><p>Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon</p><p>TikTok: @officerlucifer</p><p>Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>